supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/Fanfiction - Carry on Teil 3 - Age of Gomorrha/@comment-24260466-20140825020532
Mei hatte alle Worte Bridgets mitgehört und musste sich die Tränen verkneifen, als sie die Szene mit Jason, ihr und dem Lied sah. Tief luftholent ging sie zur Tür und öffnete diese. "Bridget?", fragte der Engel vorsichtig. "Was ist?", das Mädchen bemühte sich kalt zu klingen, doch wusste Mei schließlich, was los war. "Komm wieder rein, ja? Ohne dich wird das noch Tage dauern, diesen Zettelwust zu durchschauen.", erklärte die Jägerin sachlich. Bridget merkte, dass etwas anders war. Sie wusste nicht was, doch irgend etwas schien anders an Meis Augen. "Ja ich komm gleich rein. Geh schon mal." Das Mädchen schaute nochmal auf das Handy und fragte sich, ob sie doch noch Hillary anrufen sollte. Mei nickte nur stumm und ging rein. Mitten im Gang blieb sie stehen und wurde von Erinnerungen eingeholt, jedoch waren es nicht ihre eigenen: "Castiel! Verschwinde von hier!", befahl eine gewaltige Stimme. "Nein Bruder! Ich lass dich hier nicht zurück!", sträubte sich Cas. "Das ist mein Kampf, also verschwinde!" '' ''Schmerzensschreie, Kampflaute und das Aufeinandertreffen von Metall war zu vernehmen. Nun trat eine dritte Stimme in den Vordergrund. Sie war Weiblich. "Das ist nicht alleine dein Kampf Azrael! Wir stehen hinter dir, sowahr ich der Engel bin, der die Menschen errettet!" Endlich sah Mei alles klar und deutlich. "Derdekea! Pass auf!!", schrie der Todesengel, doch es wahr zu spät. '' ''Mit letzter Kraft stach sie ihr Schwert rückwärts in die Brust ihres Angreifers, bevor beide zu Boden sanken und in einem grellen Licht ihren letzten Atemzug taten. Getrübt von dem Tod seiner Untergebenen, stand er reglos dort. "Azrael! Verdammt beweg dich!", herschte Castiel ihn an. Aus seiner Trance gerissen sprang Az zur Seite und erstach einen weiteren der gegnerischen Engel. "Castiel! Verdammt verschwinde jetzt! Weatta bing ihn hier weg!", befahl er. Dieser stand zwischen den beiden Engeln, schnippte einmal, so dass Cas verschwand und drehte sich langsam zu Azrael. Weatta ging auf den Engel zu und schaute ihm tief in die Augen, als er sprach. "Weißt du Bruder. Ich werde keine Befehle mehr von dir annehmen. Es ist an der Zeit, dass unser Vater, Gott, erkennt, wer hier die größere Macht besitzt!" Geschockt schaute Azrael den Engel der Siegel an. "Nein Weatta. Alle, nur nicht du! Ich hab dir vertaut und dir nie unrecht getan!", versuchte Azrael sich zu helfen. "Du hast immer im Vordergrund gestanden! Hast immer das Lob geerntet, selbst als du aus der Hölle zurück kamst! Alle anderen standen in deinem Schatten. Außer Castiel, der war neben dir Papas Liebling und aus diesem Grund werde ich euch beide persönlich vernichten!", hielt er dem Engel des Todes vor. Langsam zog Weatta sein Schwert und trat auf seinen älteren Bruder zu. "Nehm mich, aber lass Castiel in Ruhe!", flehte Azrael, wärend er auf den Boden sank. "Erst stirbst du, um den kleinen Engel zu brechen, dann stirbt Castiel durch die Hand einer ihrer Freunde und zum grandiosen Finale hin, gibt sich die kleine Amelia auf, schaltet alles aus und kommt zu mir gekrochen! Damit sie mir beitreten kann wird sie die Person foltern, die ihr am wichtigsten ist!" "Das würde sie nie tun! Du unterschätzt das Mädchen!" "Früher, oder später ist sie eine meiner Schachfiguren! Und du mein lieber, kannst nichts mehr für sie tun!" Weatta stellte sich hinter Az und rammte ihm das Schwert in die Seite, woraufhin der Engel aufschrie und sich mit letzter Kraft teleportierte. Mei wusste genau, was jetzt kam. Sie stand in der Hütte. Betrachtete sich selbst, wie sie mit Melissa sprach. Dann das Leuchten und Azrael lag mitten im Raum. '' ''Schmerz, Trauer und Wut durchfuhren ihren Körper. Ein Schrei riss sie aus der Erinnerung. Ihr eigener Schrei. "Mei! Verdammt komm zu dir!", schrien Johnny und Connor sie gleichzeitig an. Wieder voll bei Bewustsein, merkte sie wie sehr ihr Hals schmerzte, durch einen Schrei, welcher längst überfällig gewesen war. "I-ich weiß, warum Weatta das alles getan hat... u-und warum Az und Cas tot sind... u-und-", stammelte die Jägerin vor sich hin. "Komm runter! Wovon sprichst du da?", fragte Bridget entsetzt. Das Mädchen atmete tief ein und aus, ehe sie begann zu reden. "Mitten in dem Krieg, der im Himmel herschte, bevor wir uns alle bei mir wieder trafe, hat Weatta Azrael betrogen. Er hat alles nur aus blanker Eifersucht und Hass getan! Zuvor ließ er noch den Engel töten, der für die Rettung der Menschen zuständig war! Er hatte alles bis ins kleinste Detail geplant! Erst, der Engel der für die Errettung der Menschheit zuständig war. Danach tötete er Azrael, um mich zu brechen. Als nächstes ließ er über Bridget Castiel töten, um Unmut zu säen. Das sollte mich so sehr erschüttern, dass ich meine Gefühle ausschalte und zu ihm wechsel!" Völlig außer Atem beendete sie ihre Erklärung und schaute sich um. Sprachlos stand die Gruppe dort und sie konnten nicht glauben, was sie dort gerade gehört hatten.